Sesshōmaru
Sesshōmaru (殺生丸, Sesshōmaru) is a fanon character of the Bleach Series and a Taishoku Kokumin. Appearance Sesshōmaru has a handsome face with a near constant smile. He wears his hair down to his neck with a ponytail tied to the side. He also wears a long white robe and nearly constantly wears a hood, so his face and hair are not normally visible. Personality Sesshōmaru's personality is very mysterious. He always shows up at the most opportune times to lend his "support" to those who need it, only to vanish without a trace moments later, and many-a-time, those who receive his support sometimes wind up worse off than they were before he arrived, which would explain his quick exit. When seen with friends he is a usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, and despite his carefree attitude, his speech is normally polite, though it has a sarcastic edge on it. When in battle, his attitude changes from carefree to serious. He prefers to end a battle quickly, though is not above dragging it out to point out what his opponent is doing wrong, and rattle them. He is not afraid to die in battle, saying that he already died once, and it couldn't get much worse. He cares greatly for his comrades, and cannot stand to see a single one of them harmed, as it causes him to kill the person responsible. History Synopsis *False Utopia: Whispers in the Dark Powers & Abilities Kidō: Despite not being a Shinigami, Sesshōmaru has shown the ability to use Kidō, and very effeciently at that, crushing an opponent and the ground under them with a simple Shō. Devastating Spiritual Power: Sesshōmaru's spiritual power is monstrous, frightening many Shinigami who come within its range of pressure. His power is such that it can felt from a great distance, and from far away it causes most weak-willed individuals to shake in fear. His Spiritual Energy is colored purple, the same as his hair and eyes. He has great control over his power, being able to suppress until it is not even detectable, aiding in stealth. Enhanced Speed: While not using any known form of Hohō, Sesshōmaru is very fast on his feet, being able to move at speeds close to breaking the sound barrier, and due to his ability to completely mask his energy, he can take opponents completely by surprise with little effort at all. He only uses Kenpo when he wishes to fly, stating he's fast enough without it. Enhanced Strength: Sesshōmaru has a great amount of strength, far outclassing that of normal spiritual entities. He was able to easily lift Ahatake up by the throat and toss him like a rag doll. Even with only one arm he is capable of lifting twice the weight of 5 tons. Sengyō Shōhi (専業消費 Specialty Consumption): Due to being a Taishoku Kokumin, Sesshōmaru possesses the ability to devour the flesh and drink the blood of others, and absorb whatever abilities they possess. This is how he possesses the ability to use Kidō. Special Ability As a Taishoku Kokumin, Sesshōmaru possesses a Special Ability that can be compared to a "Zanpakutō" or a "Doll". In his case this is the ability to manipulate gravity. Sesshōmaru is able to manipulate gravity within a fixed radius and Sesshōmaru can also increase or decrease the weight of objects as well. He can also use these powers on himself, and is able to float by negating gravity, but has no means of actual propulsion, so he cannot fly and can move even faster than normal by reducing the effects of gravity on himself. Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Taishoku Kokumin Category:Male